Filozofuj, nie żałuj, szalej!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 10 Vince: 'No hello kochani! <3 ''Siedział skulony pod kołdrą a wokół kręcili się jacyś robole. '''Vince: Jak widzicie trochę tutaj zdarzyło się nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. <3 Przekręcał głową. '' '''Vince:' Ciekawe co to za idota tak rozwalił w tym domku. Nie dowiemy się. Wzruszył ramionami i wyskoczył z łóżka i pochwycił za walizkę. Vince: 'Przydałoby się więc rozprostować kości co nie? :D ''Uniósł jedną rękę i wygiął się na bok. 'Vince: '''Tak, ja spędzę sobie miło czas, zawodnicy pozwiedzają i poczują ten urok PDŚ <3 ''Wyskoczył przez głowne drzwi dziwnie przebrany już w wakacyjny strój. 'Vince: '''Więc zapraszam na kolejny, nieco egzotyczny odcinek Nowicjuszy i Weteranów. <3 ''Podszedł do jakiegoś rupiecia przypominającego samolot i odlecieli. Stara bagażownia w jakimś samolocie Oczywiście by nie tracić czasu zawodnicy już spędzają lot do jakiegoś miejsca wybranego przez Vince'a. W samej bagażowni zalatuje dziwnymi aromatami starych części, gnijącego drewna i innymi pierdołami. Nie ma nidzie żadnych okien ani nic przez co panuje półmrok. '' '''Tom: '''Wreszcie Iris wypadła! Szkoda tylko, że od razu trafiliśmy do samolotu, bo chciałem sobie trochę posiedzieć w jacuzzi... Ale dobra. Teraz trzeba się przygotowywać na następne wyzwanie. ''Nagle jakaś czarna postać podeszła do niego i strzeliła mu z buta w twarz, tak że upadł na ziemię, oczywiście ryjem. <3 Stanęła mu jeszcze na kręgosłupie i zniknęła. '''< Drake: Oczywiście że to byłem ja -,-. Widziałem głosy, wiem że to przez niego byłem zagrożony, zapłaci mi za to ''lewą pięść)' ''Tymczasem Helen przechacała się w kółko po bagażowni, szukając czegoś co by się nadawało do jedzenia. Helen: 'Głodna jestem. ;u; '< Helen: Heh, jakimś cudem z tymi idiotami wygrałam, ale ci dranie o mało nie wyrzucili mojego chłopaka. Musimy być ostrożni...> Przechodząc zobaczyła jak czarna postać krzywdziła Toma, a potem uciekła gdzieś. Helen poszła w jego stronę i sama się dowiedziała że to był Drake (jakże by inaczej (please). Helen: 'Co ty wyrabiasz...? ''Drake spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Klepie go, nie widać..? ''Mruknął niezadowolony. 'Tom: '''Proszę, nie bij mnie! Normalnie miałbyś powód, ale w poprzednim odcinku pomogłem wygrać mojej drużynie! Poza tym ja nie głosowałem na ciebie. ''Helen pokręciła głową z ironii. 'Helen: '''Jak małe dziecko, ile ty masz lat że na taki program cię zabrali? Po za tym, gdyby nie ja to byś wybudował atrapę statku, czyli byśmy przegrali, więc nie dramatyzuj. ''Usłyszał Toma. 'Drake: '''Zamknij się, ty już się popisałeś młocie. ''Wracając do Helen. 'Drake: '''Mogę już i tak zrezygnować, bo to zaczyna nie mieć sensu... ''Wsadził głowę między kolana. Helen się... welll, wkurzyła. ;u; 'Helen: '''Słucham? Chcesz zrezygnować po dotarciu tak daleko? Serio, z tych wszystkich palantów i oszustów tylko tobie należy się ta ta kasa! Po za tym, naprawdę chcesz żeby te mięczaki zaszły wyżej od ciebie? Wtedy nie zostaniesz na lodzie, moja w tym głowa. ''Złapała go za tył koszuli i uniosła na wysokość swojej głowy. 'Helen: '''Radzę ci się ze mną zgodzić. Albo cię tu zostawię, pamiętaj kogo mam w rodzinie, kapisi? ''Drake się lekko...przeraził. '''< Drake: Nie wiedziałęm że Helen potrafi być taka...straszna. o_O > Drake: 'Prawie mnie wywalili, gdyby nie statuetka nie było by mnie tu. Teraz jeśli przegram, prawdopodobnie wylece, jak mam nie rezygnować...? ''Helen puściła go, a ten padł plackiem na podłogę. 'Helen: '''Zamiast rezygnować, wygrywaj, bo równa się to nietykalność. Wyrzucajmy tych silnych, a miernoty zostawmy na koniec. Czy taki układ jest lepszy od rezygnacji? Według mnie tak, podzielasz to zdanie? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem, ja już niczego nie rozumiem. ;( ''Zaczął walić głową o ziemię. Helen znowu go złapała. 'Helen: 'Żal mi patrzeć jak się tak walisz o ziemię. Wiesz, powiem prostym językiem. Zostaniesz tutaj dla mnie? Zrobiła maślane oczka.... xD 'Drake: '''Eh...no dobra. ;u; ''Helen przestała robić maślane oczka. Pocałowała Drake'a w policzek i postawiła na ziemię delikatnie. 'Helen: '''I dobrze dla ciebie. <3 ''Poszła sobie... gdzieśtam. (please) Annie przeciągnęła się, było dość ciasno. '''Annie: Co za denny program! Nawet nie mogę sobie zrobić makijażu... Baj de łej, nie żebym podsłuchiwała, ale... tylko dla sprostowania, ja nie głosowałam w poprzednim odcinku, bo nie zdążyłam! Ebony popchnęła Annie po czym spadła i od razu zrobiło się więcej miejsca <3 Ebony: 'Grr.. Pusuń się! To ja powinnam lecieć z tą pi*dą Pearl do Paryża! Ugh, to jasne ,że powiedziała ,że nie lubi Pyrki, ździ*a zrobi dosłownie wszystko bym nie wygrała. Phi, zjadam takie pindy na śiadanie. ''Ebony zaczęła przeglądać się w lusterlu i poprawiać swoje seksi afro. Tom postanowił uciec przed Drake'iem. Schował się w innej części bagażowni. '''Tom: ''Ale fajnie było w Paryżu. Kupiłem sobie kilka fajnych rzeczy.'' Wkurwiona Annie wytrąciła lusterko Ebony kopniakiem. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: No dobra, można być poje*anym, ale bez przesady, ok? Poszła sobie na drugi koniec bagażowni. Tom: Ech, nikt mnie nie rozumie. Rozumiał mnie jedynie Garry, ale on wypadł. Ech... Idę porozmawiać z Drake'iem. Podszedł do Drake'a. Tom: 'Dobra, wytłumaczę ci tą sytuację. ''Drake zerknął na niego..., nic nie powiedział, jednak wyraz twarzy mówił: No gadaj. 'Tom: '''A więc tak. Ja na ciebie nie głosowałem, Helen też na pewno nie. Pearl musiała kogoś włączyć do głosowania i podejrzewam tą drużynę Celestii. ''Drake zrobił facepalma. 'Drake: '''Przecież ja to wiem... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Słuchaj. Nie jest wkurwiony bo wiem że na mnie nie zagłosowałeś, jestem wkurwiony bo przez twój głos padł remis i przez to mało o niewyleciałem. Widziałem głosy ;_;. '''Tom: '''Trzeba było się pozbyć Iris. Nie wiem, czemu doszła tak daleko.... Poza tym każdy chciał, żebym na kogoś głosował. Nie będę ich wymieniać, ale dużo ich było. A właśnie, dzięki że dałeś mi spokój i nie mówiłeś, żeby na kogoś zagłosować. '''Drake: '''Jasne..., a to że cię namiawiali do głosów, cóż, jesteś między młotem a kowadłem. Jest 3 vs 3 i jesteś jeszcze ty i Keira... ''Mruknął. Tom usiadł na skrzynce. 'Tom: '''Niestety... Jak dojdę do finałowej 5 to będzie wielki sukces. Chyba, że uda mi się dołączyć do kogoś, ale to bardzo trudne. '''Drake: '''Ehh... ''I zapadła długa cisza... ;u; Tymczasem Tom zobaczył godzinę na swoim zegarku kupionym w Paryżu. ;u;. 'Tom: '''Zaraz wylądujemy. Jak myślisz, kto wypadnie? '''Drake: '''Pewnie ja... ''Powiedział wyraźnie zdołowany. 'Tom: '''A wg. mnie Keira. Coraz mniej robi w wyzwaniach. To przez nią przegraliście. Jak w tym wyzwaniu też nic nie będzie robiła to wypadnie, no cóż. '''Drake: '''Tylko, że to ja ostatnio bym wyleciał gdyby nie statuetka... '''Tom: '''Skoro miałeś szczęście to znaczy, że powinieneś dalej grać. Ciekawe, kto ci dał statuetkę... Chyba, że sam znalazłeś. ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. 'Drake: '''Znalazłem w domku ekipy. ;) '''Tom: '''Ciągle chodzisz do domku ekipy czy tylko po ostatnim odcinku poszłeś? I ciekawe czy to ta sama statuetka, jaka miała Celestia... ''Helen z daleka gapiła się na ich rozmowę i zrobiła tylko roll oczami. '''< Helen: Phi, Tom nie wygląda mi na takiego co by zrobił coś złego. Jest zbyt... cieniasowaty. Jeśli Drake nie powie czegoś co nie powinien, nie ma co się martwić. ;u; > Drake: 'Niee....znalazłem zupełnie na początku, kiedy w pierwszym odcinku dostarczałem wam jedzenie do stołówki. ;u; ''Mruknął ciszej. Nagle rozległ się dżwięk. '''Vince: '''Tu mówi wasz kapitan moi kochani! Jesteśmy na miejscu i za chwilę podlecimi do stredfy zrzutu! <3 Miłego lotu i napawania się widokami. <3 '''Ebony: Zaraz.. jakie do cholery strefy zrzutu. Nagle otworzyły się klapy i zawodnicy jak i wszelkiego rodzaju śmieci z samolotu leciały sobie swowolnie w dół. <3 Jakaś tam plaża, Hawaje (Jeśli jeszcze chcecie możecie pisać tylko i wyłącznie w tym nagłówku.) Zawodnicy rozbili się na plaży. Każdy był z lekka oszołomiony po locie. Sam prowadzący przybył nieco póżniej. Vince: '''I jak widoki? <3 '''Celestia: Jak wypierniczę ci kopa sam się przekonasz! Odrzuciła wściekle jakieś wieko. Annie: Moment.. a co to za cudne miejsce? <3 Vince: '''No kraina kokosów, wulkanów i czegoś tam jeszcze.. Hawaje. <3 No skoro dotarliśmy wcześniej niż plan zakładał macie chwilę na spędzenie czasu na plaży. Tylko się za bardzo nie rozleniwcie przed zadaniem bowiem jest szereg niespodzianek. <3 '''Drake: '''Uhh.. '''Vince: '''Co jest? :< '''Drake: Już przeczuwam jakieś nieszczęście ;u; Vince: 'Co racja to racja. No... to za ileś tam się widzimy. <3 '< Drake: Nienawidzę ciepła... > Drake zniesmaczony poszedł usiąść pod jakąś palmę. Tymczasem Tom usiadł sobie pod inną palmą. Tom: 'Ale gorąco... ''Tymczasem Kimcia i Allie, które również były w samolocie spacerowały sobie, oczywiście nie wiadomo skąd ubrane były w hawajskie stroje... i oczywiście Vince ich również nie ujrzał, chyba że ich cienie <3 '''Kimberly: No chodź... tam jest Vince! <3 <3 <3 Allie: No dobra... już idę... Kimberly: A co ty w ogóle jesteś do niego tak negatywnie nastawiona? Allie: No nie wiem... wydaje się osobą, na którą chętnie bym zagłosowała... Kimberly: Ale ty nie możesz głosować, nie jesteś nawet uczestniczką... Allie: No ale chciałabym być... Kimberly i Allie schowały się za palmą Allie: A tak w ogóle, czy to ma sens? Kimberly: Ale co? Allie: No takie "skradanie się"... Kimberly: Ehh... ty nie zaznałaś miłości, więc nie wiesz jak to jest... Allie: Fakt. Jeszcze nie odnalazłam swojego Coltona... Kimberly: Coltona? Allie: No co, ja mam marzenia... i w odróżnieniu od ciebie nie zachowuję się jak jakaś psycholka... Kimberly: Wcale nie zachowuję się jak psycholka! Kto jak kto, ale normalne osoby uznają, że proszek do prania używa się w łazience, a nie w kuchni, moja droga... Allie spojrzała na nią wyraźnie fochnięta Kimberly: Phi, nie potrzebnie ze mną tu przyszłaś... Allie nie odzywała się... jednak zauważyła Toma i cały świat się zatrzymał <3 Wyraźnie zaczęła się ślinić xD Kimberly: O nie... To ty zawsze tak robisz jak masz focha? O_O Allie: Chyba się zakochałam... Kimberly: Ale w kim? Pewnie w Drake'u... więc słuchaj, wiem, że Helen oddawała na niego głos, więc możemy to wykorzystać przeciw niemu... Allie: Tu nie chodzi o Drake'a... Tylko o niego... Pokazała na Toma Kimberly: Eee... Ty na serio? Allie: Tak! <3 <3 <3 Kimberly: Fuu... No ale przynajmniej obie mamy swój cel <3 Przybiły piątkę i wyraźnie były gotowe do prześladowania swoich przyszłych chłopaków <3. Tymczasem Kim gdzieś znikła, aby nikt jej nie zauważył, zwłaszcza Vince (<3). Allie nie zwróciła na nią uwagi i gapiła się na Toma siedząc w swym dość ciasnawym hawajskim ubraniu. Tom zaczął coś przeczuwać. Tom: 'Dlaczego ja mam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi? ''Odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. 'Tom: '''Aha. ''Celestia rzuciła toporem w Toma ale nie trafiła. '''Celestia: Chybiłam! -.- Spojrzała na patrzącego się na nią Toma. Celestia: Próbowałam cię zabić za Kimberly, chyba rozumiesz! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Oczywiście że rozumie. Patrzcie. Podpisał mi akt zgonu swoją krwią. *pokazuje akt zgonu*. Nie pytajcie skąd krew.. Tom miał już dość tego śledzenia, więc poszedł pod inną palmę, na tą samą co Drake. Tom: 'Czy kiedyś miałeś wrażenie, że ktoś cię śledzi? Ja teraz tak mam. I nie chodzi o kamery... ''Rozejrzał się. 'Drake: '...Duchy? 'Tom: '''Może... Odwracam się i nie ma go. Ale szczerze mówiąc to jest jakaś żywa osoba... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''W takim razie Celestia... '''Tom: '''To nie może być ona, gdyż "ten ktoś" śledził mnie z tyłu, a równocześnie Celestia rzuciła we mnie toporem, ale nie trafiła. ''Tymczasem Allie stała sobie za palmą, nie chowała się... po prostu tak się w niego wpatrywała, że zapomniała o kryjówce. Kimberly przyciągnęła ją do siebie. '''Kimberly: Czy ty oszalałaś? Chcesz, aby cię zauważył? Allie: A to nie o to chodzi? :/ Kimberly: OMG, nie! Widać, że pierwszy raz na kogoś lecisz... Allie: Fajnie... Allie wyjrzała i śliniła się patrząc na Toma Kimberly: Przestań! Allie: Ale on mnie nawet nie zauważył... A poza tym, to nie miało być tak, że jemu ma kompletnie odbić? A jak mu codziennie będę przysyłać kwiatek, to się we mnie zakocha... Kimberly: Allie, ty chcesz go stalkingować... Jemu ma odbić z miłości na twoim punkcie, a nie odbić, aby potem popełnił samobójstwo! Allie: Ehh... Inaczej sobie to wyobrażałam... Choć w sumie chciałabym widzieć jak dostaje schiz... Kimberly odsunęła się od Allie Kimberly: Przerażasz mnie. Allie przewróciła oczami Kimberly: Chodź, już może na dziś wystarczy... Jak się lepiej schowamy, gdzie cię nie zauważą to ci wszystko lepiej objaśnię... Allie jej nie słuchała, tylko wycinała na palmie napis: "C+A" w serduszku <3333 Kimberly: Fajnie, że on ma na imię Tom... Allie: No tak... Kimberly wzięła ją za rękę Kimberly: A poza tym to skąd ty masz nóż? Allie: Jeden taki mi pożyczył... Kimberly spojrzała przerażona na Allie, po czym obie poszły sobie gdzieś, gdzie już nikt ich nie znajdzie <3 Po jakimś tam czasie wrócił w krótkich spodenkach, słomianym kapeluszem i połówką kokosa z którego sączył napój. Vince: '''Ahhh te wakacje mi się należą. ''Wziął jeszcze jednego łyka i kątem oka zerknął na zawodników. '' '''Vince: Serio? o.O Jesteście w tropikalnym raju i nic wam się nie chce? Tom: 'Zgadłeś. ''Przekręcał się w cieniu palmy. 'Helen: '''Ogarnij się ;u; ''Sypnęła w niego piaskiem. '''Vince: Trzeba by jakoś was rozruszyć. Więc tak.. wypada was zorganizować przed zadaniem. <3 Podszedł bliżej zawodników. Vince: Więc.. na prawo.. weżmiemy.. Helen i może.. Helen: Oby nie Toma. Oby nie Toma. Tom: '''Ej siedzę obok! '''Vince: Keira! Helen: '''Mogę cofnąć życzenie? :u; '''Vince: Absolutnie nie. <3 Keira: A co ze mną nie tak? ;u; Helen: 'Nie nic, nic. ;u; ''Podszedł po kolejne osoby. 'Vince: '''Może teraz twój kolega spod palmy i mój dawny współpracownik. <3 '''Drake: '''No chyba żartujesz.. '''Vince: '''A wyglądam jakbym żartował? <3 To co czas by trzecią parkę zorganizować. ''Spojrzał na pozostałą czwórkę. 'Vince: '''Pijaczka i nawiedzona. <3 Duo doskonałe <3 '''Nina: '''Yaaay <3 ''Rzuciła się na Celestię. '''Nina: '''Znowu razem. <3 '''Celestia: Zachowaj dystans albo zaraz rozerwę ci krtań. Nina: Nie dramatyzuj. <3 Będzie fajnie. <3 Vince: Czyli mamy pewność, że Ebony i Annie stworzą ostatnią parę. Ebony coś tam zaczęła burczeć pod nosem. Vince: 'Chcesz się czymś podzielić? <3 '''Ebony: '''Nie. ''Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry. '''Vince: Skoro pary ustalone to czas powiedzieć, że dziś odpadną dwie osoby. <3 Of course domyślacie się teraz po co te pary. <3 Drake: Naprawdę ,już mogłeś dać nam wybrać te pary.. -.- Vince: No prawdę mówiąc nie ja wybrałem ale nasz gość specjalny. Ale poznacie jego póżniej. <3 Dobra nie tracąc czasu czas na pierwsze dwa zadania. W zasadzie miały być dwa osobno ale tak wspaniale się łaczą. Helen: Przjdziesz do rzeczy!? Vince: 'Oczywiście. Na początek tu na plaży wraz z partnerem opracujecie swoją własną ideeologię! <3 ''Zawodnicy poczuli się z lekka zmieszani. '''Vince: No wiecie? Każdy przedtawia jakąś mentalność, wierzy w coś innego, wyznaje inne wartości. Ileż takich unikatowych osobowości się przewinęło przez te cztery sezony. Dlatego stwórzcie swój styl, swoją metnalność, sektę, religię.. nazwijcie to jak chcecie. Bądżcie przy tym bardzo oryginalni. <3 Keira: 'Tylko tyle? Pójdzie łatwo. '''Vince: '''To pierwsze zadanie. Drugie będzie w terenie. No bo po co coś tworzyć nie głosząc tego do innych? To byłby całkowity bezsens. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Vince: Prosto mówiąc połazicie od człeka do człeka, namolnie ich namawiając ich w swój ideał. <3 Coprawda są w tym doświadczeni ludzie, ale lepiej ich nie przytaczać. xD Ahh.. no i jeszcze jedno.. Drake: Jeszcze? o.O Vince: 'Ta, bo niektórzy czasem by nie ogarnęli. Dopiero po tym jak dopracujecie swój zamysł to wcielacie go w życie i nawracacie innych. ''Patrzeli się na niego nie wiedząc co robić. xD '''Vince: To co do pracy! <3 Jakaś tam plaża, Postępy zawodników Każda z par zaczęła się zastanawiać co mają zrobić. (Swój zamysł i postępy w tworzeniu na waszej ideei, religii, sposobu bycia czy jak to nazwać zamieszczacie w poniższych nagłówkach. Kiedy skończycie przejdżcie do nagłówka poniżej <3) Helen i Keira Keira chrząknęła i podszedła do Vince'a. Była ubrana w jakiś ciemny płaszcz, który zakrywał ją w całości. Keira: Wspólnie tutaj wraz z Helen wymyśliliśmy sektę zwaną: Sekta AntyMatrixa. Polega ona na tym, że uważamy, że maszyny wkrótce opanują cały świat.Sekta ma parę zasad, jednak najważniejsza i główna zasada to: Nie ograniczać swojego życia do komputerów i innych urządzeń, które mają choć odrobinę inteligencji. Członkowie sekty podczas spotkań ubierają się w ciemne płaszcze i ciemne okulary (please). Rozważamy podczas nich jak nie doprowadzić do tego, by komputery i inne rzeczy ze sztuczną inteligencją zawładnęły światem i stworzyły Matrix, w którym nas by posadzili w niewiedzy. Członkowie sekty byliby uodpornieni na to, gdyby stało się to i zaczęli walkę nimi jak będzie trzeba. Dlatego też ci, którzy przejrzeli na oczy uważają się za wyzwolonych i wolnych ludzi. Dodatkowy można nauczyć się wyginania łyżek na lewo i prawo, myśląc „tej łyżki niema, gdyż to nie łyżkę trzeba giąć tylko siebie” xDDD Drake i Tom Chłopacy stali i...kompletnie nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Drake: '''No to, jest kiepsko, bardzo... '''Tom: Coś się wymyśli... Coś na pewno... Drake usiadł na ziemi i złapał się za głowę. Drake: 'Miejmy nadzieję... '''Tom: '''W takich wymyślnych zadaniach to jestem dobry. Razem coś wymyślimy. ''Też usiadł na ziemi i zaczął myśleć. '''< Drake: Mam nadzieję że Helen lepiej sobie radzi... > Tom: 'Pomyślmy... Najpierw kto miałby być bogiem? '''Drake: '''Nie jestem zbytnio wierzący, nie wiem... ''Walnął się w głowę. 'Drake: '''No przecież! To takie oczywiste, że aż za proste... '''Tom: '''Ja też na coś wpadłem... Dobra, poskładajmy wszystko do kupy. ''I zaczęli...tworzyć? Gdy skończyli Tom poszedł po Vince'a, po chwili z nim wrócił. '''Vince: '''Słucham. ^^ '''Drake: Zastanawialiśmy się właśnie nad religią i innymi pierdołami i zauważyliśmy coś niezwykłego. Otóż w jednej mitologii, nie pytaj mnie jakiej bo nie pamiętam ;u;, napisane było: Vince nomen eius, et amicum, et Margarita bitur saculum, czyli Jego imię to Vince, on wraz z swoją towarzyszką Pearl zwiastować będzie nowy świat. Tom: Zastanawiając się chwilę, w końcu ty masz na imię Vince, a prowadząca to Pearl. Drake: W sumie samo imię Vince w tym języku oznacza gościa z grubym portfelem i wieloma kochankami u boku, a Pearl najseksowniejszą kobietę w okolicy która jest przy władzy, ale zbieżność osób i nazwisk może być przypadkowa, więc poszukaliśmy głębiej. Otóż jeśli spojrzymy w 365 dniu roku w nocy na niebo, o godzinie 24:00 ujrzymy literę V stworzoną przez gwiazdy, ponadto Majowie przepowiadali że nadejdą oni, ta para, nie dosłownie ;u;, która pojawi się na Ziemi w jednym celu. Zaprzestaniu wojen, stworzeniu armi swoich niewolników (głównie niewolników Pearl (please)) oraz podwyższeniu pensji dla pięknych kobiet, które charują jak woły a zarabiają mniej niż górole. (please) Tom zaczął coś rysować na kartce. Drake: Ale ponieważ to zbytnio nas nie przekonywało, musieliśmy poszukać głębiej... Tom skończył rysować...postać, która przypominała Vince'a, jednak trochę też Boga. Drake: Przed chwilą zauważyliśmy dosyć ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Otóż każdy z nas mniej więcej wie jak wygląda Bóg. Patrząc na kości, skórę i inne pierdoły na których się nie znam, można zauważyć że macie bardzo podobne...no wszystko, prócz brody. (please) Tom dał Vince'owi kartkę, a ten zaczął ją oglądać. Drake: Za to Pearl ma bardzo podobną budowę do Maryji, lub jednej z tych pięknych kobiet z biblijnych opowieści. Dał również mu kartkę o Pearl. Tom: Więc po prostu możemy przypuszczać, że to wy za niedługo będziecie rządzić światem, a my będziemy dla was pracować. Drake: Chyba raczej zapierdalać. (please) Tak wiem, strasznie pojebany temat, a pewnie niektórzy na ulicy mnie zapytają: "Kto to jest kurwa Vince?!", ale co, nam się podoba. ;D Wyciągnął zza pleców...kalendarz z Vincem i Pearl. xDDDD Drake: A to taki mały bonus. (please) Dał mu i poszli rozgłaszać swoją wiedzę. <3 Nina i Celestia Nina: 'Mam doskonały pomysł! Stworzymy sektę w naszym dziffkarskim stylu. <3 Wiem że tego chcesz. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Klub szmat będzie do nas idealnie pasować. <3 A już szczególnie do Celci. <3 ''Nina zaczęła zapisywać na kartce swoje pomysły. Po jakimś czasie skończyła i zaczęła czytać. '''Nina: "Do Sekty Psychicznych Szmat należeć może każdy, kto uwielbia dobrą zabawę. Członkowie muszą przede wszystkim czcić swoje bóstwa. W przypadku mężczyzn jest to srebrna dłoń, natomiast w przypadku kobiet - złoty wibrator. Obowiązkiem każdego jest co miesięczna dzika impreza kończąca się wielką orgią. To jest minimum, najlepiej jeśli takie imprezy będą organizowane co tydzień. Główna siedziba sekty znajduje się na Hujowej Górce w Krakowie. Co roku odbywają się także Święta Naszego Pier*olenia, które działają podobnie do Bożego Narodzenia. Różnice są takie, że np. rodziny dają sobie w prezentach drogie erotyczne zabawki, natomiast po wspólnej kolacji wszyscy się ze sobą "bawią". Najbardziej polecany prezent przez sektę to limitowana szczoteczka Oral-B ze specjalną wymienną końcówką pozwalającą na zaspokajanie swoich potrzeb. Dodatkowo można wykupić sobie specjalny kanał - cAnal+, który oferuje mnóstwo programów edukacyjnych, z których można wiele się nauczyć. Natomiast przyjazne rodzinom cAnal+ Family oferuje takie programy jak rodzinne kursy, czyli kto ma jaką rolę w naszej sekcie, oraz różnorakie reality-show takie jak "Słoneczko". Sam wstęp do zgromadzenia jest całkowicie darmowy, ale później warto przeznaczyć trochę pieniędzy dla lepszych rozrywek. Wystarczy tylko chęć przejścia na radosny tryb życia, w którym seks, alkohol i narkotyki to codzienność. Poza tym 100 osób, które jako pierwsze dołączą do sekty, dostaną gratisowo miesięczne konto premium na stronach porno!" I jak, podoba ci się? ^^ Celestia: ...Że co KU*WA?! Nina: 'Nie ma czasu na dyskusje, idziemy teraz zachęcać ludzi. <3 ''Poszły w stronę "jakiegoś miasta". ;u; Ebony i Annie '''(pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Że też musiałam trafić do drużyny akurat z nią -,- Trudno ,muszę udawać miłą <3 Ebony: 'No ,Annie.. Zapomnijmy o wszystkim i zakopmy topór wojenny, hmm? <3 ''Cisza. 'Ebony: '''To się jeb. <3 ''Ebony wzięła do ręki swój słitaśny notesik w 'panterkę' i zaczęła coś zapisaywać. 'Ebony: '''Do sekty Jamnikowatych Chlebków może dołączyć każdy wielbiciel wyznawca Jamnikowatego Chlebka. Bogiem tej sekty jest oczywiście Jamniczek ,a symbolem Chlebek. Prorokami sekty są Effy i Majli, jednak to w domu Majli istnieje siedziba sekty czyli L.A. By rozpoznać jednego z członków sekty trzeba ubierać czapkę z Jamnikiem i kostium Hot Doga, co z tego ,że to zakazane? <3. Słodkie, nieprawdaż? Kaucja wprowadzająca Cię do sekty to jedyne 666$ ,a z pakietem rodzinnym już za 799$. Miesięczna składka to 69$ więc nie jest drogo <3. Kupno Jamnikowatowych gadżetów w naszym sklepiku jest również miloe widziana. Chodzą pogłoski ,że sekta ta ma na celu zorganizować grupę terrorystyczną mszczącą Osamę Ibn Ladena, która będzie nazywać się Al- Chlebkida. '''Ebony: '''Dobra nie wiem co mogę jeszcze wymyślić <3 ''Pobiegła do "miasta" ,ale po chwili przybiegła po Annie i tym razem pobiegły razem. Jakieś tam lokalne miasto Jest to sporych rozmiarów metropolia, tętniąca zarówno życiem jak i przyciągająca swoją niezwykłą egzotycznością oraz atrakcjami. (Więc kiedy skończycie pierwsze zadanie wpadacie tutaj i łazicie namolnie nawracając losowo spotkanych ludzi na swój pomysł. Im lepiej wypadniecie i im więcej osób nawrócicie tym lepiej. <3 Po obu zadaniach dwie pary które wypadną najlepiej będą bezpieczne a pozostałe dwie zmierzą się w dogrywce, którą poprowadzi gość specjalny. <3) Helen i Keira Przyszły do miasta, w którym było pełno ludzi. 'Keira: '''Masz jakiś pomysł na takie namawianie ? ''Spytała, patrząc na partnerkę. Helen stała skołowana zadaniem. '''< Helen: Żeby było takie wyzwanie... Wolałabym wpaść do paszczy rekina! > Helen: 'Nie wystarczy... stanąć gdzieś na skrzyni czy czymś i się do ludzi drzeć głosząc tą antymatrixową sektę? ''Keira kiwnęła przecząco głową, nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła jakieś kółko na sznurku. Był to symboliczny znak yin i yang. ;u; '''Keira: Zahipnotyzujemy kilkunastu ludzi jak trzeba i będą w to wierzyć <3 Znam się na tym <3. Helen spojrzała na nią zażenowaną miną. Helen: 'Ty tak sobie żartujesz czy jesteś szczera? ;u; '''Keira: '''Skoro to się nie podoba to... ''Położyła się na leżaku, który był obok. 'Keira: '''Miło będzie odpaść, w sumie moim celem było tylko rozłączenie. ''Helen wywróciła oczami i oparła się o mur. 'Helen: '''Ostatnią rzeczą jaką bym chciała, to odpaść w takim stylu. Skoro taka jesteś przekonana co do swojego "hipnotyzowania", to możesz to zrobić. Jeśli kicha, to idziemy stąd i robimy mój pomysł. Poza tym niewiele tu do roboty, więc zamiast się obiać, zróbmy to, dobra? ''Spojrzała na Keirę wymownie. '''Keira: No dobra, mój pomysł czasami nie wypala. Podniosła się. Keira: Robimy więc twój, jak nie wypali to dopiero mój, chyba, że coś innego wymyślę. Helen: 'No to czas zacząć... ''Wzięła jakąś drewnianą skrzynię i stanęła ludziom na środku ulicy. Chciała zagwizać, ale tłum i tak już ją zauważył gdyż zagradzała im drogę. (please) 'Jakiś menel: '''Ej, ty! Zjeżdżaj z tą skrzynią! '''Helen: '''Nie! Najpierw muszę wam coś przekazać! '''Jakaś gotka: '''Niby co takiego? ''Helen mruknęła coś po polsku i zaczęła im nawiać. 'Helen: '''Widzicie, ile jest teraz komputerów i innych użądzeń mające... inteligencję? '''Informatyk: '''Phi, też mi nowość... '''Helen: '''A co gdyby udałoby im się zbuntować? ''Informatyk zrobił minę w stylu O_o. 'Helen: '''Właśnie, jeśli będziemy tak zwyczajnie z nich korzystać maszyny wkrótce zapanują nad światem. Nie wolno nam więc się do nich ograniczać. Dołączcie do naszej sekty AntyMatrixa, żeby nie dopuścić, żeby zawładnęły one nad nami i bez naszej wiedzy wsadziły do Matrixa. Oglądaliście to chyba. (please) Na spotkaniach dostaniecie do ubrania czarne płaszcze i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. ;u; Podczas spotkań nasza sekta pokaże wam, jak się uodpornić w razie walki jeśli trzeba. Przejżyjcie na oczy, bo dopiero wtedy będziecie wolnymi ludźmi! '''Dziadek: '''Ah tak? A dowód? '''Helen: '''Proszę bardzo... ''Wyjęła z kieszeni jakąś łyżkę z plasteliny i nią uginała. Część widowni była zszokowana i zaczęła wiwatować na cześć sekty. (please) Ale większość była oburzona i zaczęła biec do Helen i Keiry z pochodniami i widłami. 'Helen; '''Keira, to dobry moment na rozpoczęcie twojego planu... '< Helen: ''(trzęsie się) ''Boże, przebacz! > Keira zrobiła dwa kroki w tył, widząc pochodnie i widły. Keira: Czekajcie no, spójrzcie na ten wisiorek... Wyciągnęła szybkim ruchem wisiorek z znakiem Yin i Yang i zakręciła nim. Ludzie wpatrzeni byli w niego. Keira: 'Robicie się senni, robicie się posłuszni... ''Ludzie, ku zdziwieniu Helen zaczęli się tacy też robić i kiwali się na lewo i prawo. 'Keira: '''Będziecie od teraz wierzyć, że już wkrótce świat opanują maszyny i stworzą Matrix, a waszym zadaniem jest do tego nie dopuścić... ''Keira po chwili zachwiała się i upadła, a ludzie dzięki temu powrócili do dawnego stanu. Nie byli zachwyceni... '''Keira: Nie dobrze.... chociaż może... Klasnęła, a ludzie stali się jacyś dziwni, z tępymi wyrazami twarzy. xD Człowiek 1: '''Komputery to zło! '''Człowiek 2: '''Opanują świat! '''Moher: Nie możemy do tego dopuścić! Znaczna grupa około 150 ludzi rozeszła się głosząc te poglądy. Jednak była też grupa, która... Dziadek : Coście im zrobili ? Łysy dres: 'Zapłacicie za to! ''Dres wziął bejsbola, a inni pochodnie i widły i znów kierowali się w stronę dziewczyn. '''Keira: Teraz twoja kolej Helen co zrobić z tymi pozostałymi.. Hehehe... Podrapała się po głowie i wystawiła ręce do przodu by się nie zbliżali. Helen: 'Błagam niech się coś stanie lepszego... ''Ludzie z widłami już byli bliscy ataku, gdy nagle tuż przed nimi zagrodził im drogę słup elektroniczny który chwilę temu spadł. Lud wyglądał na zszokowanych. 'Dres: '''Co to ma być?! '''Helen: '''Yyy widzicie? To były maszyny! '''Dziadek: '''Te panienki mają jednak rację! Musimy do nich dołączyć! ''Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować i złapali Helen i Keirę za ręcę w górę. 'Helen: '''No, tego się nie spodziewałam... W stronę prawdziwego świata! Musimy pokazać ludziom prawdę! ''I tłum poszedł głosić ten idiotyzm. (please) Drake i Tom Przyszli do miasta. 'Tom: '''Dobra, to trzeba ich przekonać... ''Obok nich przechodziła jakaś starsza pani, Drake podbiegł do niej. 'Drake: '''Sory, znaczy się, mamy pani coś ważnego do powiedzenia. '''Babcia: '''A idź w chuj ty pieprzony bezbożniku! ''Pieprznęła go torebką i poszła. '''Drake: '''Ałaaa... '''Tom: Źle to robisz... Podchodzi do niej. '' '''Tom:' Dzień dobry, nazywam się Tom. Mam dla pani niezwykłą ofertę. Tak dobrą, że będzie chciała to. Chce pani posłuchać naszego mitu? Babcia: Nie, dziękuję. I poszła sobie. '' '''Tom:' Nie wyszło... Ale przynajmniej mnie nie uderzyła torebką. Drake wywrócił oczami. Zerknął na jakiegoś gościa, podszedł do niego od tyłu i wyciągnął mu portfel z kieszeni. Tom: 'Co ty wyrabiasz?! '''Drake: '''Załatwiam nam widzów... ''Otworzył portfel a w nim....+/- 100.000$. 'Drake: '''Fajnie, ale na wszelki wypadek... ''Wziął 10.000$ do kieszeni (please). 'Drake: '''Teraz możemy działać. Tom... ''Wziął plakat z Vincem i Pearl. 'Drake: '''Idź do jakiegoś ksero i zrób mi...dużo kopii tych plakatów, szybko! ''Tom pobiegł, a Drake stanął na skrzynce i krzyknął. 'Drake: '''Rozdaję pieniądze, pieniądze za darmo! ''Lud słysząc te słowa zaczął biec w jego stronę niczym stado wygłodniałych psów do miski z żarciem. Drake przestraszył się lekko i wskoczył na balkon. 'Facet: '''Oddawaj kasę frajerze pierdolony! '''Drake: '''Chętnie, ale mam dla was lepszą propozycję. ''Ludzie zaczęli się buntować. 'Drake: '''Po wysłuchaniu mnie prawdopodobnie zarobicie 10x więcej niż bym wam dał teraz... ''Lud ucichł. 'Drake: '''No więc...więc... ''Pomyślał sobie: Kurwa, nie przygotowałem mowy... 'Drake: '''Są tutaj ludzie...wierzący w co kolwiek? ''Lud podniósł rękę. 'Drake: 'Świetnie. A więc tak, co jeśli wam powiem że Bóg i Maryja wkrótce zostaną zastąpieni...? Ludzie zaczęli się buntować, no przynajmniej 3/4. 'Babcia I: '''Ty bezbożniku! '''Babcia II: '''Do piekła z nim! '''Babcia III: '''Na stos z nim! '''Kibol: '''Pinokio! ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Ale takie są fakty! Z resztą, zaraz sami zobaczycie... ''Po chwili przybiegł Tom z....wieloma, wieloma plakatami z Vince i Pearl. 'Drake: '''Dzisiaj ukazał mi się znak, który udowadnia że wkrótce będziemy mieć Boga Vince'a oraz Boginię Pearl! I nie są to wiadomości wyssane z palca... '''Babcia I: '''Jaki znak?! '''Drake: '''A taki np, że przed kilkoma godzina na murze ukazało mi się zdanie napisane krwią, cytuję: Jego imię to Vince, on wraz z swoją towarzyszką Pearl zwiastować będzie nowy świat. '''Babcia II: '''A niby gdzie?!? '''Drake: '''Na ścianie kościoła?!? ''Pokazał na kościół stojący przed nimi i rzeczywiście był tam taki napis. Prawdą było też to że to była krew, ciekawe kogo (please). 'Kobieta: '''To jeszcze niczego nie oznacza! I niby jak mamy się na tym wzbogacić? '''Kibol: '''Pinokio! '''Drake: '''Zamknij mordę! Chcecie więcej znaków, proszę... ^^ ''Podniósł ręcę do góry a w jednego z przechodniów jebnął piorun. ^^ 'Drake: '''Mało? Vince się na was wściekł...i to bardzo. ''Ludzie, oprócz Kibola (please) zaczęli się trzęść. 'Kibol: '''Mnie to jakoś nie przekonuje, Pinokio! ''Drake się wkurwił. 'Drake: '''Po pierwsze. Nie jestem Pinokio, po drugie. Nie przekonuje cię? To patrz teraz... ''W oczach kibola pojawił się obraz jak jego matka zostaje rozstrzelana, wraz z jego ukochaną drużyną (please). Rozpłakał się. 'Kibol: '''Ku-Rwa ;-( '''Drake: '''Mówiłem. Potęga Vince'a i Pearl jest większa niż wam się zdaje, a teraz jeśli pozwolicie powiem wam jak możecie się na tym wzbogacić. ''Ludzie zaczęli słuchać. 'Drake: '''Otóż bierzecie te plakaty i musicie zrobić jedną rzecz. Przekonać jak najwięcej osób że nadchodzi era Vince'a i Pearl, bo jeżeli nie...no zginiecie. <3 ''Ludzie zrobili miny typu o_O. 'Facet: '''A co z korzyściami? Kasą?! ''Drake westchnał. 'Drake: '''Miałem nadzieję że zapomnicie. Możecie sprzedać te plakaty, bo są warte około 20.000$ jeden, ale nie radziłbym, bo Bogini Pearl może się zdenerwować. <3 Powodzenia więc. <3 ''Ludzie rozbiegli się w panice, radości i innych nastrojach. <3 'Drake: '''Szerzcie tę wiedzę z bliźnimi. <3 ''Splunął na ziemię. '''Drake: '''Tyle upokorzenia... ''Mruknął zniesmaczony. Tom podszedł do niego. '' '''Tom: WOW, aż sam w to uwierzyłem! To teraz co robimy? Drake: 'Nie wiem (please) ''Usiadł sobie. 'Drake: '''Najrozsądniej chyba będzie czekać na werdykt... Nina i Celestia: ''Obie już się znajdywały w mieście. '''Celestia: Ehm.. no to niby jak mamy ich zainteresować naszą "dzi*karską" sektą? Jedyne co mogło by przykuć ich uwagę to jakaś naga laska latająca po mieście.. Spojrzała kątem oka na Nine a w jej oczach narodził się iście "szatański" plan. Nina: 'No dobra, mogę się trochę rozebrać, ale ty też musisz wyglądać bardziej... zachęcająco. Bo jeszcze przez przypadek odstraszysz nam ludzi swoim wyglądem. ;u; ''Celestia spojrzała tym razem na nią urażona. '''Celestia: Że niby ja odrzucam swoim wyglądem? Pff. Odgarnęła włosy a kot przechodzący koło niej się przestraszył i uciekł..xD. Celestia: 'No okej.. ''Zdjęła kilka warst spódniczki do miniówy. Oraz zdjęła krawat i rozpięła koszulę by dekolt był jak najbardziej widoczny. Zdjęła czapkę z głowy i odpięła sztuczne włosy. 'Celestia: '''Zadowolona? A teraz rozbieraj się i lataj jak nudystka wokół tej ulicy! '''Nina: '''No, teraz wyglądasz jak typowa członkini naszej seksty... to znaczy... sekty. <3 W sumie wolę nazywać to sekstą. <3 ''Nina po chwili rozebrała się i zaczęła biegać po okolicy. 'Nina: '''Ludzie! Już dziś dołączcie do Seksty Psychicznych Szmat! Gwarantujemy mnóstwo radości. <3 ''Celestia popatrzyła się w stronę kamerzysty. '''Celestia: Ocenzurujcie tą w miare możliwości, proszę. Nie chce by widzowie wymiotowali.. Kamerzysta kiwnął. Celestia westchnęła i podniosła z ziemi kubełek. Celestia: Prezerwatywy, darmowe prezerwatywy za wysłuchanie naszej informacji! Prezerwatywy! Gdy już zebrało się trochę ciekawskich ludzi, Nina postanowiła już się ubrać, ale tylko częściowo. ;u; Nina: '''Dołączcie do nas, a wasze życie już na zawsze będzie ciekawsze. No bo kto by nie chciał świętować poprzez zboczone zabawy? <3 '''Celestia: Nasze zgrupowanie oferuje różne zabawy jak i kursy, każdy wiek* (*o ile osoba jest tego pewna by nie mieć konsekwencji w sądzie), każda rasa i każda płeć! <3 Bez obaw możecie modlić się do naszych bóstw, oraz zaspokajać swoje potrzeby! <3 Nina: '''Oprócz tego 100 pierwszych osób, które do nas dołączą, dostaną gratisowo miesięczne konto premium na pornosach. <3 Taka okazja nie zdarza się codziennie. <3 Zachęcamy również do wykupienia cAnal+, czyli kanału z wieloma programami edukacyjnymi, dzięki którym dowiecie się więcej o swoich sprawach intymnych. <3 '''Celestia: Kusząca oferta, nieprawdaż? <3 A ja dorzucę od siebie znalezione u Vince'a seks'taśmy Vince x Nina w trakcie robienia nienarodzonego ich dziecka! Za free dla pierwszej osoby która do nas dołączy! <3 Nina: 'Zaraz, co? A zresztą... Niech będzie. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy! <3 Jak widzicie, po dołączeniu do nas nic nie stracicie, a tylko zyskacie! <3 ''Celestia zaczęła myśleć nad promocją.. '''Celestia: Już wiem! Pierwsza orgia z Niną na wyłączność dla pierwszych 5 osób! Zapraszamy, zapraszamy! <3 Nasza seksta opiera się na bóstwach zaspokojenia swoich uczuć i samozadowolenia <3 Kobiety widzą bóstwo złotego wibratora zaś panowie srebrnej ręki! Walczymy oto, by nasza sekta zrzeszała ludzi którzy kochają seks i chcą się jeszcze uczyć nowych sposobów jego wykonywania! <3 Nina: 'Ekhm... Jak już, to orgia ze mną i z Celcią! <3 No chyba że się jej boicie, co mnie jakoś nie zdziwi... Poza tym nie zapominajmy, że oprócz seksu uwielbiamy także alkohol i narkotyki! Z nimi jest jeszcze większa zabawa. <3 Przydają się szczególnie na co miesięczne dzikie imprezy, które w naszej sekcie są obowiązkiem. Bo w końcu trzeba jakoś udowodnić swoją przynależność do Psychicznych Szmat. <3 Ebony i Annie ''Przybiegły już na miejsce. 'Ebony: '''Dobra ty idź w jedną stronę, ja w drugą! ''Annie miała Ebcię w dupie i się opierdalała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Przez Annie mogę przgrać to cholerne zadanie! Muszę coś wymyślić żeby się jej pozbyć.... ''Zamyśliła się. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''OMG! Czuję się dziwnie jak tak spiskuję :o , a zwłaszcza sama se sobą :c. No ,ale z kim mam spiskować jak ten piz*uś Vince dał mnie do team'u ze ździr*watą Annie? -.- ''Chodnikiem szła jakaś zdenerwowana Muzułmanka. 'Ebony: '''Mmm. <3 ''Ebony pobiegła do niej i zaczepiła. 'Ebony: '''Ej! Ty! '''Muzułmanka: 'الحصول على بغي، تركت زوجها، وأخيرا أنا لا تتردد! (Wynoś się dziewucho, zostawiłam męża i w końcu czuję się wolna od swojej religii!) Ściąga swoje 'szaty' i wywija ciałkiem. '' '''Ebony: '''Dobrze ,że przynajmniej ten lektor tu jest. <3 Skoro aktualnie nie masz sekty to zapraszam Cię do sekty Jamnikowatych Chlebków. <3 ''Dała jej ulotkę ,którą sama wcześniej zrobiła .<3 'Muzułmanka: 'طيب، بابا (Ok papa) Następnie Ebcia podbiegła do straszego pana i dała mu ulotkę. '''Ebony: '''Zapraszamy, na pierwszym spotkaniu darmowe lody. <3 '''Starszy pan: '''Jakie lody? (mean) '''Ebony: Co?! Dała mu plaskacza i dała ulotki jeszcze innym przechodniom. Wyniki Zawodnicy po żmudnej i ciężkiej pielgrzymce zostali zaprowaszeni przez prowadzącego do jakiejś jadłodalni. xD Vince: Ponoć głośno jest w mieście o waszych sektach. <3 Zaklasnął kilka razy. Vince: Jestem z was dumny. <3 I wypada chyba podsumować teraz coście narobili? <3 Helen: 'No chyba wypada.. ''Wyglądała na nieco niemrawą. Zresztą jak większość. '''Vince: '''Więc.. Helen i Keiro. Sam fakt, że Keira wzięła się ostro do pracy mnie zaskoczył :O Czyżby nagłe przebudzenie? <3 '''Keira: Trzeba w dobrym momencie pokazać swój talent. Vince: Pierwsza sekta, Antymatrix. Cóż.. będąc szczerym to sam pomysł brzmi ciekawie. Ale może dlatego, że już o nim słyszałem? <3 Albo jest jak spopularyzowany, że poszliście na łatwiznę. xD Nie będę się teraz zagłębiał w temat osobliwości... chyba w wogóle w ten temat bo nie skończę podsumowywać. (please). A patrząc na wasze starania poszło wam nienajgorzej, nachodziliście ludzi przekonując ich do tej strasznej wizji. Zwrócił się do kolejnej pary. Vince: 'Nino i Celestio. <3 Przypuszczam, że to projekt wyszedł w większości z inicjatywy Niny prawda? ''Stała i się cieszyła z tego. '''Vince: Co tutaj mówić sam projekt wydaje się.. dość.. jakby to ująć. Istnieję już kluby dla swingersów a sama profesja jest najstarszą preofesją i chyba każdy potrafi ją wykonywać (please). Poza tym chyba samo stanie i krzyczenie na placu to za mało? <3 No ale pakiet promocyjny z samą ofertą wzbudza mój zachwyt! <3 Celestia: Wiesz przez co przechodziłam? WIESZ? NIE! NIE MASZ POJĘCIA! Vinc'e: Dobrze już się nie unoś. Jeeny.. ''Wywrócił oczami. '''Vince: Tomie i Drake'u. Serio? Nie wiem czy mam się śmiać czy płakać,. bo wasz projekt walił wazeliniarstem na krok. Ale.. jestem z natury egocentrycznym egoistą i poniekąd muszę was pochwalić. <3 Ale to tylko moja nieobiektywna opinia. <3 Co do samego nawracania. Poszło wam znakomicie! tego oczekiwałem, zaagażowania i zaczepianie ludzi. Co prawda chcieliście rozdawać fotki moje i Pearl jakimś staruchom ale cel uświęca środki. Choć czy to was może zgubiło? <3 Drake: '''Ty to powiedziałeś. '''Tom: A ja jestem skołowany ;u; Vince: '''Więc oczywistym jest dla mnie, że niestety walkowerem za brak współpracy w parze automatycznie do dogrywki będą musiały stanąć Ebony oraz Annie. No.. mimo, że wasz projekt i starania wyszły to jednak to miało być zadanie w parach i jest mie niezmiernie za to przykro. :< '''Ebony: Nosz k*rwa!! Vince: '''Rozumiem twoją reakcję. Ale taka gra w duecie. :< '''Ebony: '''Jeśli wypadniemy zrobię suce piekło! '''Vince: To przejdżmy może do nieco lepszej części i ogłosimy pierwszych zwycięzców. xD Spojrzał na pozostałe trzy pary. '' '''Vince:' Helen i Keiro. Chociaż projekt w sam sobie był nudny to w bardzo oryginalny i fajny sposób zachęcałyście Hawajczyków do współpracy i wygrywacie. <3 Helen: 'Naprawdę? :O '''Keira: '''Mówiłam, że znam się na hipnozie (please). '''Vinc'e: Nie wnikam o co ci chodziło, bo czas na trudną decyzję. Czy wygra Sekty Psychicznych Szmat czy Boski kult prowadzących? Spojrzał wymownie na Drake'a. '''Drake: '''No można to tak nazwać :D '''Vince: '''Ta... Westchnąl. '''Vince: '''Zaważyły niewielkie detale i stwierszam że parą która również otrzyma immunitet i nie stanie do dogrywki jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Celestia i Nina! <3 '''Drake: COOO!? Ale mówiłeś, że najlepiej nawracaliśmy. ;u; Vince: W sumie oboje rozprowadzaliście jakieś materiały o mnie, oba projekty takie se to jednak myślę jak każdy rozwiązły facet i oczywiste, że marzeniem moim było by pełnoprawno członkowstwo w Sekcie Psychicznych Szmat. <3 Swój mały kult nienawiści mam i wolę się nie angażować w nic innego. ;u;. Czyli podsumowijąc? Ebony i Annie kontra Drake i Tom. Objał całą czwórkę. Vince: Pojedziecie w wycieczkę do naszego gościa specjalnego. Wepchnął ich do autobusu i pojechali na dogrywkę. <3 Vince: A wy macie wolne i możecie sobie chwilę opocząć przed wylotem. <3 Euforia wygranych. Helen: Zaraz, a która para była lepsza? ;u; Vince: Cieszcie się, że nie wcisnąłem trzech par do dogrywki bo miałem chęć na nagłą zmianę planów (please) I po tym nie było więcej pytań i zwycięzkie pary korzystały jeszcze z uroków Hawajów. Dogryweczka <3 Drake,Tom,Ebony i Annie stali sobie w jakiejś hali,w której były tylko dwa krzesełka ustawione za stołem,a przed nim mała scena <3 Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli ogromy hałas,gdy w jedna ze ścian została powalona przez wielką kule do burzenia,na której siedziała...Klementyna <3 ! Wszyscy uczestnicy na widok gościa specjalnego zrobili facepalm <3 'Klementyna:'No heeeej <3 Brak odpowiedzi od uczestników ' Po chwili jednak przemyślał ten pomysł. 'Drake: '''Ale tak w sumie, co mamy do stracenia... Zaczął pomagać Tomowi w szukaniu części. Tom znalazł dwie sztuczne ręki. Potem zaś sztuczne pośladki (xDDDD), a potem maski Majli. Drake zaś wielki pazurki oraz słitaśny ogonek (coś ala Dakotazoid) '''Drake: '''Jest ok... ''Przetarł łezkę i szukał dalej. Tom znalazł sztuczne piersi i ubrania Majli. 'Tom: '''Ręce sie nie przydadzą, ale reszta się przyda! Trzeba znaleść takie rzeczy jeszcze raz, żeby było na dwóch! ''I zaczął szukać. Drake westchnął i zaczął mu pomagać. Wyciągnął znowu pazurki i słitaśny ogonek. 'Drake: '''Dejavu... ''Tymczasem Tom znalazł kolejne sztuczne pośladki i piersi. Znalazł także drugą parę ubrań. 'Tom: '''Dobra, to juz wszystko... ''Drake spojrzał na to wszystko. 'Drake: '''Teraz trzeba znaleźć materiały do występu... ''Zaczął grzebać dalej... Tom znalazł młoty. Potem znalazł dynamit. 'Tom: '''Dobra, masz pomysł na użycie tego? ''Drake spojrzał na telewizor stojący obok. Podszedł do niego i zaczął czytać karteczkę która była do niego przyklejona. 'Drake: '"Specjalnie dla chłopców <3" Ech, no dobra. Musimy to obejrzeć. Wziął dwa krzesła i usiedli. Włączył telewizor i zaczęli oglądać....teledyski z Majli. ;u; < Po jakimś czasie skończyli > 'Tom: '''Dobra, to juz wiemy, jak to zrobić... ''Drake cały czas chodził z miną o_O. 'Drake: '''Ok. Więc chodźmy poszukać jeszcze rekwizytów... ''Zaczęli szukać. Znalezli trochę tych rekwizytów, chociaż nadal szukali. 'Tom: '''To będzie szalony występ... ''Drake znalazł 3 kule do burzenia i jednego zombie (prawdopodobnie mechanicznego, bo nic nie robił) 'Drake: '''To może być ok... ''Wyciągli jeszcze kilka przydatnych rzeczy. 'Drake: '''Jeżeli to całe upokorzenie pójdzie na marne, to po prostu chyba się zastrzelę... '''Tom: '''Ja też. Upokorzenie na całego, a i tak jedziemy do domu, wyobrażasz to sobie!? '''Drake: '''Nie przypominaj... ''Oboje usiedli teraz przy tych stolikach ;u;. 'Drake: '''Musimy się ubrać i umalować...kto pierwszy? '''Tom: '''Ja. ''I zaczął się ubierać. Powstrzymał go. 'Drake: '''Czekaj. A nie pierw umalować? '''Tom: '''No faktycznie... ''I zaczął się malować. Drake strzelił palm. 'Drake: '''Czekaj, ja to zrobię, będę lepiej widział... ''Podszedł i zaczął napierdalać różnymi upiększaczami po jego twarzy. W końcu Tom został umalowany i zaczął się ubierać. Poprawka, jednak nie został bo Drake źle to zrobił. (please) 'Drake: '''Wait. Poprawię. ''I zaczął poprawiać, przy okazji przez przypadek dźgając Toma w oko. 'Drake: '''Sory. '''Tom: '''Nic mi się nie stalo, nadal widzę. ''W końcu skończył. Tom wstał i to teraz Drake był malowany. 'Drake: '... >.< W końcu Tom skończył i Drake się przebrał. Potem obydwaj przeglądli się w lustrze. 'Tom: '''Ale wyglądamy... ''Wyglądali mniej więcej tak. Prawie jak Majli. <3 'Drake: '''O_O ''Drake zemdlał (please). Tom obudził go. 'Tom: '''Budź się, trzeba robić występ. ''Drake spojrzał na niego. 'Drake: '''Zabij mnie. Jak ja wyglądam... >.< ''Zaczął jęczeć. 'Tom: '''Zabiłbym cię, ale czeka nas jeszcze występ... choć możesz tego nie przeżyć... ''Drake spojrzał na niego. 'Drake: '''Nieważne... ''Wstał. Razem z Tomem wziął wszystkie niezbędne przedmioty i udali się na scenę. Ebony i Annie 'Ebony: '''Bądź tego świadoma ,że jeśli wylecimy będziesz cała obita?! ''Cisza ;u; 'Ebony: '''Ugh .. Nie odzywasz się prawie cały dzień, jesteś jakaś dziwna o.O ''Ebony przez chwilę usiadła i została zalana myślami co mogłaby przygotować ,ostatecznie ogarnęła ją euforia. '''(pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: W sumie to mam w d*pie czy zaangażuje się w to wyzwanie czy nie, zalezy mi żebym ja przeszła do następnego odcinka i wtedy ją po prostu wywalę ,bo narobiłą mi szm*ta tylko nerwów .. Ebony nie znalazła odpowiednich dla siebie ciuchów dlatego z dostępnych jej tkanin uszyła potrzebne rzeczy dla niej i Annie (-.-)ze względu na swoje umiejętności krawieckie. <3 'Ebony: '''Emm... z tym to będzie trochę trudniej ... Ej! Robię się jak moja ciotka Moniquz, gadam sama do siebie ,czy ja się starzeję?! ''Spojrzała się w lusterko czy nie ma czasami żadnych zmwarszczek i szyła dalej aż końcowo skończyła, dodała jeszcze parę poprawek i przyszedł czas na przymiarkę strojów. Były dobre, wyglądały mniej więcej tak. 'Ebony: '''Tak w ogóle to tutaj masz piosenkę do nauczenia. ''Ebony podaje Annie tekst. 'Ebony: '''Przygotuj się i go naucz, nie spie*rz tego jak poprzedniego zadania -.- (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: Oczywiście ,że w siebie wierzę ,w końcu jestem Ebony Jazmone Torres! Zaczyna wymachiwać rękoma. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Byle jaka szma*a z spod Grochotowa mi tego nie spieprzy, jasne? ''Do garderoby weszli wszyscy tancerze i stażyści tańczący na scenie z Ebony i Annie. Scena <3 Występ dziewczyn <3 Przygotowania: Ebony z Annie i ich 'ekipą' (a raczej ekipą Ebci) zaczeli przygotowywać scenę. 'Ebony: '''Szybciej ,zostało nam niewiele czasu ,a pracy jeszcze ponad! ''Blondynki i Annie znalazły współny język, opierdaling ;u; 'Ebony: '''Ruszcie te swoje silikonowe tyłki i ruszcie się do pracy! '''Blondynka #1: '''No dobrze tylko nie bij, boimy się czarnych kobiet. '''Blondynka #2: '''Nie pytaj, przeszłość. '''Ebony: '''Tak ,tak nieważne. ''Pokazała palcem na Annie. 'Ebony: '''A ty bierz z nich przykłąd pokrako! ''Występ Ebony pewna siebie ubrana w strój wcześniej wspomniany w garderobie wchodzi na scenę z nieco mniej pewną siebie Annie. Ta druga miała wysoko podniesione warkoczyki ,natomiast ta pierwsza miała swoje afro tylko nieco bardziej wyprostowane. Oczywiście scena była wystylizowana na typowo dziw*arsko-szkolny wystrój, na kurtynie widniały najważniejsze momenty ATP, a jako rekwizyty do występu służyły ławki szkolne, na scenę weszły także tancerki takie jak Tanisha, Claudya i jeszcze jakieś 2 blondynki, oczywiście również dostały swoje stroje. 'Ebony: '''Czy jesteście gotowi na boskie show ? <3 ''Ktoś tak krzyczy „tak” ;u; '''Ebony:' '''Woo..Hoo zaczynamy! ''Zaczyna lecieć soundtrack do „..Baby One More Time” thumb|left|451 px Ebony: 'Oł bejbe, bejbe Oł bejbe, bejbe Jesteście gotowi? <3 Wooh! ''Początek choregrafii. ''''Ebony:' Oł bejbe, bejbe Hał łas Aj suppołst tó noł Dat somfin łosnt rajkt hir Annie: Oł bejbe, bejbe Aj szolnt hef let ju goł Ent nał jor ołt of sikt, jea Ebony: Szoł mi, hał ju łant it tó bi Tel mi bejbe Kos Aj nit tó noł łat łejf łi gat Ebony & Annie: 'Oh jea, Majli is de Best! Maj lonelis is lilink mi (kilink mi) Aj mast konfes, Aj stil belif (belif) Łen Ajm not łif ju Aj los maj majnd Gif mi a sikn Hit mi bejbi łon mor tajm ''Ebony, Annie i reszta usiadły w ławkach, te pozostałe wywijały nóżkami w ławkach i robiły różne pozycje ,Ebony i Annie również starały się wywijać nóżkami ,ale bardzi oczywiście były skupione nie śpiewie. '''Ebony & Annie: Maj lonelis is lilink mi (kilink mi) Aj mast konfes, Aj stil belif (belif) Łen Ajm not łif ju Aj los maj majnd Gif mi a sikn Hit mi bejbi łon mor tajm Ebony: Oł bejbe, Bjbe Oł bejbe, Bjbe''' ' '''Annie:' Ah, yeah, yeah Ebony'':'' 'Oł bejbe, Bjbe ' Hał łas Aj suppołst tó noł, jea '''Annie: Oł priti bejbi Aj szoltn hef let ju goł Aj mast konfes, dat maj lonelis Is kilink mi nał Ebony: Dont ju noł Aj stil belif Dat ju łil bi her Ent gif mi a sikn Hit mi bejbi łon mor tajm Ebony & Annie: Maj lonelis is kilink mi Aj mast konfes, Aj stil belif Annie: Łen Ajm not łif ju Aj lós maj majnd Gif mi a sikn Hit mi bejbi łon mor tajm! Wszyscy wchodzą na ławki i zaczynają zańczyć tą samą choreografię, tymczasem na scenę wchodzą jacyś stażyści ubrani w różne jedzenia, chodzą koło ławek. Ebony & Annie: Aj mast konfes dat maj lonelis Is kilink mi nał Dont ju noł Aj stil belif Dat ju łil bi her Ent gif me a sikn Wszyscy zbierają się w jedną kupkę tworząc mimi-pirawidę wznoszącą Ebony i Annie Ebony & Annie: Hit mi bejbi łon mor tajm! Wszyscy robią ukłon i' pobiegli się błyskawicznie przebrać ,a scena magicznie obróciła się. Scena tym razem wyglądała jak szkolna stółwka tylko na zewnątrz, znajdowały się tu 3 większe ławki ,a pod kurtyną sztuczne automaty z batonikami i innymi duperelami (tak, batoniki sztuczne ;u;). Ebony wraz z Annie ,Tanishą i Claudyą, blondynkami i jakimiś 3-ma facetami usiedli już na ławki, oczywiście Ebony z Annie na tą po środku wysuniętą bardziej do przodu (dla jasności (please)). Ebcia tym razem' [http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/97/1e/1c/971e1cd3ab4411f3e0b44426b48dc257.jpg ''wyglądała tak]'' (włosy i makijaż też ten sam) ,a Annie' [http://data1.whicdn.com/images/26183487/large.jpg ''tak]'' (włosy te same tylko czarny kolor, bez okularów).'' 'Ebony: '''No to jedziemy z tym koksem! <3 ''Zaczyna lecieć soundtrack do "Fancy" thumb|left|451 px '''Ebony: Ferst finks ferst, Ajm de rilest Drap dis ent let de łól łorlt fil it Ent Ajm stil in de Marda Biznes Aj ken holt ju dałn, lajk Ajm giwin lesonz in fajzik Ju szult łont a bat bicz lajk dis Dróp it loł ent pik it ap dżust lajk dis Kup of Ejs, kup of gós, kup of Kris Haj hels, somfin łort a holf a tiket on maj łirst Wcięcie przez Annie. Annie: Tokin oll de likur sterjkt, newer czejs dat Róftap lajk łi bringin' '88 back Brink de hóks in, łer de bas at? Kampejdżn spilln, ju szolt tejst dat Podzielili się na 2 części sceny ,do Ebony podeszła Claudya, jedna z blondynek oraz 2 facetów, do Annie Tanisha, druga blondynka i trzeci facet, jeden z facetów Ebony pomógł jej wejść na stół, podobnie zrobił facet od Annie. Reszta patrząc się na Annie i Ebony twerkuje i klepie się nawzajem po tyłkach ;u; Ebony: Ajm soł fensej Ju alredi nał Ajm in de fast lejn From EL.EJ. tó Tokijoł Annie: Ajm soł fensej Kent Ju tejst dis golt Remember maj nejm, bołt tó bloł Ebony i Annie schodzą ze stołów i wszyscy rozmieszczają się po różnych miejscach. Ebony: Aj sejt bejbe, Aj dó dis, Aj tóght dat, ju knu dis Kent stant no hejters ent honest, de tru is Ent maj floł retarted, dej spik it, depart it Słager on super, Aj kent szop at noł department Beder get maj manej on tajm, Ajf dej not manej, deklajn Ent Słer Aj ment dat der soł macz dat dej gif dat lajn a rełajnt Zamiana miejsc między Annie ,a Ebony. Annie: Soł get maj manej on tajm, Ajf dej not manej, deklajn Aj dżust kent łori boły noł hejters, goda stej on maj grint Noł tel mi, łó dat, łó dat? Dat dó dat, dó dat? Pót dat pejper ołwer oll, Aj thógt ju knju dat, knju dat Aj bi dat A-N-N-I-A-J, pót maj nejm in bolt Aj bin łorkink, Ajem ap in her łif som czejncz tó troł Okazało się ,że ławki miały kułka więc blondynki weszły na środkowy ,Tanisha na lewy, Claudya na prawy, (każda z dziewczyn twerkowała)każdy z chłopaków pchał jeden stół co wyglądało ,że wszystkie 3 stoły jeżdżąc tworzyły tzw. 'przeróconą ósemkę' lub jak kto woli liczbę nieskończoności. Ebony i Annie stały w 2 miejscach przez ,które nie przejeżdżał wtedy stół. ;u; Ebony: Ajm soł fensej Ju alredi nał Ajm in de fast lejn From EL.EJ. tó Tokijoł Annie: Ajm soł fensej Kent ju tast dis golt Remember maj nejm, 'bołt tó bloł Stoły się zatrzymały ,a wszyscy pozostali prócz wokalistek zaczęli twerkować na cześć Majli. Ebony: Łó dat, Łó dat, E-B-I-O-N-A-J Dat dó dat, dó dat, E-B-I-O-N-A-J Who that, who that, E-B-I-O-N-A-J (Bloł...) Annie: Łó dat, Łó dat, A-N-N-I-A-J Dat dó dat, dó dat, A-N-N-I-A-J Who that, who that, A-N-N-I-A-J (Bloł...) I wszyscy zaczęli wielki orgiowy twerking ,do którego przyłączyła się nawet Nina i stązyści przebrani za jedzenia wspomniane w piosence wyżej <3 Pojawia się napis na kurtynie: "WE LOVE YOU MAJLI", machanie do publiczności i zejście. Jednak w pewnym momencie ktoś pojawił się za kurtyną... były to oczywiście Kimcia i Allie. Kimberly: Phi! Brawo, bardzo... ziemniaczany występ! Wszyscy patrzą na dziewczyny zszokowani Kimberly: No co, powracam do gry! Allie: A raczej powracamy! Kimberly: Nie, ja powracam, ty możesz ewentualnie zadebiutować <3 Allie: Ekstra... nikt się nie liczy z moimi uczuciami... Allie zniknęła w cieniu Kimberly: Zrobię takie show, że Klemcia wykopie was wszystkich... no może oprócz Annie, bo jest spoko <3... a mnie wróci do gry! <3 Wszyscy jakoś nie byli zbyt podekscytowani tym wszystkim Kimberly: Heh, no to patrzcie i podziwiajcie! Specjalnie z dedykacją dla Vince'a. Allie: I Coltona... Kimberly: Toma... Allie: I Toma! <3 <3 <3 Allie pomachała zalotnie w stronę Toma, po czym zaczęła lecieć muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVKnTcdOveU. Kim zabrała mikrofon Ebony, a Allie przyszła niewiadomo skąd z drugim mikrofonem. No i zaczęły śpiewać. Znaczy Kim śpiewała, Allie śpiewała do wyłączonego mikrofonu, a zamiast jej głosu leciał playback. Oczywiście Allie "śpiewała" głosem Gianny, czyli tym pierwszym, a Kim głosem Bryany, czyli tym drugim xD. Na początku Kimberly chamsko starała się zakryć Allie, jednak ta nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Charakterystyczną rzeczą jednak było, że przy każdym słowie "Clap" Allie klepała się po tyłku. Ostatecznie przy drugiej zwrotce wpatrzyła się w Toma i zaczęła się ślinić i kompletnie przestała udawać, że śpiewa. Jednak przy wspólnych partiach ocknęła się i zaczęła dawać czadu razem z Kim, jakby na serio walczyły ze sobą w jakiejś bitwie The Voice'a <3. Na koniec obie biczowato zjechały Ebony wzrokiem i zeszły ze sceny. No w międzyczasie jeszcze Allie rzuciła się jak psycholka na Toma, jednak ochrona ją zabrała, zostawiając Kim samą, która usiadła sobie, z pewnością, że nikt jej nie wywali <3 '' Występ chłopaków <3 Przygotowania do występu: ''Chłopacy przyszli na scenę i powoli zaczęli przygotowywać scenę. Tom: 'Ciekawe, czy Ebony z Annie coś już mają... Pewnie nie. ''Drake przyniósł na plecach 3 kule do burzenia... 'Drake: '''Nie...wiem... ''Po czym padł na ziemię. 'Drake: '''Dzięki za pomoc. -,- ''Tymczasem Tom przyniósł... murzyna z kasą. 'Tom: '''Nie pytaj się, skąd go mam... ''Drake wstał i otrzepał się. 'Drake: '''Nie chcę wiedzieć ;_; ''Spojrzał na murzyna który miał na plecach napis "FUCK" <3 Potem Tom przyniósł mechanicznego zombi i trochę młotów. 'Tom: '''Dora, co jeszcze się przyda... ''Po chwili na salę wpada atrapa reaktora jądrowego. 'Drake: '''Może to...? '''Tom: '''Mam pomysł! ''Przyniósł trochę rekwizytów potrzebnych do występu. 'Tom: '''Nie mam pomysłu na występ, ale mam pomysł na bonus. '''Drake: '''Jasne... '''Tom: '''Chwila, to nie pasuje do występu... Ale mógłby być jakiś bonus po występie. ''I przyniósł kolejne rekwizyty. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem co kombinujesz ale jeśli to przyniesie nam wygraną... ''Poszli po kolejne rekwizyty. W końcu zaczęli wszystko ustawiać. Młoty, Kule, Ściany, Zwierzaki i wiele innego już zaczynałą tworzyć coś pięknego. <3 'Tom: '''A tego murzyna damy... tutaj. Dobra, skończyliśmy ustawiać scenę. Teraz czas na występ! '''Murzyn: '''Nie dotykaj mnie śmieciu. >:c '''Tom: '''Dam ci dużo dolarów. OK? ''Murzyn chwilę pomyślał. <3 'Murzyn: '''Kanadyjskich? <3 '''Tom: '''Tak, ale mam także inne. <3 '''Murzyn: '''Daaaj! *_* <3 '''Tom: '''Dam, jak coś zrobisz... ''I wyszeptał mu, co ma robić. 'Tom: '''OK? <3 '''Murzyn: '''Meeh, ok <3. ''Udał się w ustalone miejsce. 'Tom: '''Dobra, to zaczynamy czy coś jeszcze trzeba zrobić? ''Drake patrzył na nich jak na idiotów. 'Drake: '''Moment... ''Poszedł zrobić to co chciał i wrócił. 'Drake: '''Gotowe. '''Tom: '''A więc zaczynamy! '< Drake: Żegnaj Helen, miło mi było cię poznać ;( > Tom: ''Mam się teraz poddać? Nigdy!'' Zniknęli oboje. Its freakshow time! <3 Występ: Chłopacy wchodzą na scenę tak umalowani, w jeszcze normalnych kostiumach Majli. Tom: 'Witajcie, chcieliśmy was zaprosić na... ''Drake zatkał mu usta. 'Drake: '''Tak to się robi. ''Wszystkie światła na Drake'a. 'Drake: '''Witajcie zajebiści widzowie! Dzisiaj zaprezentujemy wam jak bardzo zajebista jest Majli, wykonując jej dwa równie zajebiste utwory...z dodatkami czarnobylskich bajerów. <3 ''Podszedł do Tom'a i klepnął go w pupcię. <3 'Drake: '''Puśćcie muzykę! ''Na jego prośbę ktoś tam włączył piosenkę. thumb|left|300 px Na scenę wchodzi mgła i nic nie widać... 'Tom: '''It’s our party we can do what we want, It’s our party we can say what we want, It’s our party we can love who we want, We can kiss who we want, We can sing what we want. ''Po chwili pokazują się chłopacy siedzący na łózku w jeszcze normalnych strojach Majli wkładając do ust gumy (które promieniują na zielono, więc pewnie radioaktywne) 'Drake: '''Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere, Hands in the air like we don’t care, Cause we came to have so much fun now, Bet somebody here might get some now. ''Potem oboje opiekają nad reaktorem napromieniowane pianki, co zmienia się w wybuch. <3 Tymczasem jakiś murzyn wpierdala dolary, swoją drogą z nich ścieka jakaś zielona maź (please), a w radioaktywnym basenie kąpią się...resztki kości jakiś ludziów (please). 'Drake: '''If you’re not ready to go home, Can I get a “Hell, no!”?, Cause we’re gonna go all night, Till we see the sunlight alright. So, la da di da di, We like to party, Dancing with Molly, Doing whatever we want, This is our house, This is our rules. ''Drake i Tom stoją w kuchni. Po chwili Tom zaczyna klepać Drake'a po pupci. <3 'Drake: '''And we can’t stop, And we won’t stop, Can’t you see it’s we who own the night, Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life. ''Zaraz po tym Tom odcina sobie palce i zaczyna wylewać się tęczowa ciecz i zmienia barwę na zieloną, po czym zmienia się w młotek. <3 'Drake: '''And we can’t stop, And we won’t stop, We run things, things don’t run we, Don’t take nothing from nobody. Znowu pojawia się mgła i po chwili oboje się pojawiają z wielkimi kondonami na plecach i zaczynają tańczyć <3. (kurwa, co my piszemy...) Po chwili podchodzi do nich dwóch murzynów i zaczynaja uderzać się pośladkami robiąc mini wybuchy. <3 '''Tom: '''It’s our party we can do what we want, It’s our party we can say what we want, It’s our party we can love who we want, We can kiss who we want, We can sing what we want. '''Drake: '''To my home girls here with the big butts, Shaking it like we at a strip club, Remember only God can judge ya, Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya. ''Wchodzą do jakiegoś pokoju luster w którym jest pełno "prawdziwych" zwierząt i zaczynają po nich skakać. <3 'Drake: '''And everyone in line in the bathroom, Trying to get a line in the bathroom, We all so turnt up here, Getting turnt up yea yea. ''Teraz oboje wskakują do toksycznego basenu razem z lalkami które wyglądają jak oni. <3 Oboje zaczynają mutować, rosną i wyrastają im pazury i ogon jak u Dakoty. <3 'Drake: '''So, la da di da di, We like the party, Dancing with Molly, Doing whatever we want, This is our house, This is our rules. ''Są na jakiejś imprezie gdzie jakiś murzyn wnosi neon "Fuck <3" i zaczynają twerkować robiąc coraz większe wybuchy. <3 'Drake: '''And we can’t stop, And we won’t stop, Can’t you see it’s we who own the night, Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life, And we can’t stop, And we won’t stop, We run things, Things don’t run we, Don’t take nothing from nobody. ''Nachlani i naćpani leżą na stosie z radioaktywnego chleba i zaczynają go wpierdalać, przy czym pazury stają się dłuższe (please). 'Tom: '''It’s our party we can do what we want, It’s our party we can say what we want, It’s our party we can love who we want, We can kiss who we want, We can sing what we want. '''Drake: '''It’s our party we can do what we want to, It’s our house we can love who we want to, It’s our song we can sing if we want to, It’s my mouth I can say what I want to, Yea, Yea, Yeah! ''Stoją w jakimś pokoju i zaczynają napierdalać w świecące się na zielono piniaty w kształcie reaktora. W końcu jedna z nich pęka i jest wybuch. <3 Piosenka się kończy a oni stoją i są gaszeni przez strażaków (please). 'Drake: '*kaszel* Dalsza część po przerwie! Oboje teraz padają na ziemię i mdleją (please). < Reklamy > Kamery wracają na zajebistych chłopców którzy już wyglądają tak <3 . Oczywiście już są bez tych pazurek i ogonka. <3 'Tom: '*kaszel* Zapraszamy na drugą część występu *kaszel*. 'Drake: '''Nie tak to się robi ziemniaku. (please) ''Złapał go i klepnął w dupę. <3 'Drake: '''I love you Majli! Klemcia too. <3 ''Klasnął w ręce i zaczęła lecieć kolejna piosenka. <3 thumb|left|300 px Po raz kolejny na scenie zawitała mgła. 'Drake & Tom: '''We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain, We jumped, never asking why, We kissed, I fell under your spell, A love no one could deny. Don’t you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can’t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you. ''Drake i Tom stoją przebrani za Majli przy ścianie reaktora jądrowego i trzymają za plecami wielkie młoty. <3 'Drake & Tom: '''I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me, Yeah you! You wrecked me. ''Po chwili przez ścianę reaktora wpadają 3 kule do burzenia. Reaktor zaczyna się trząść. Drake i Tom wsiadają na 2 z 3 kul, a na tej 3 siedzi sobie zombie przebrany również za Majli. <3 'Drake & Tom & Zombie: '''I put you high up in the sky, And now, you’re not coming down, It slowly turned, you let me burn, And now, we’re ashes on the ground. Don’t you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can’t live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you. ''Zaczynają się kiwać i robią rozpierduchę, przy okazji leje się trochę zielonego płynu. A Zombie spadł i się zniszczył (please). <3 'Drake & Tom: '''I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, All I wanted was to break your walls, All you ever did was wreck me. I came in like a wrecking ball, ''Z każdym kolejnym uderzemiem reaktor zaczyna trząść się bardziej, a chłopacy coraz bardziej się wczuwają w role. <3 Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung, Left me crashing in a blazing fall, All you ever did was wreck me, Yeah you! You wrecked me. Teraz oboje leżą na ziemi i trzymają młoty za głową, robiąc dosyć erotyczne ruchy <3, a reaktor wciąż drze morde. 'Drake & Tom: '''I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in, And instead of using force, I guess I should’ve let you win. I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in, I guess I should’ve let you win. Don’t you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. ''Po chwili jednak oboje wstają i wściekli zaczynają nawalać we wszystkie ściany reaktora, a kula do burzenia im w tym pomaga. <3 Używają również młotów, co jakiś czas je liżąc. <3 'Drake & Tom: '''I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, All I wanted was to break your walls, All you ever did was wreck me. I came in like a wrecking ball, Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung, Left me crashing in a blazing fall, All you ever did was wreck me! ''W końcu wskakują na kulę i razem walą w ścianę, przy czym reaktor wybucha i lecą w powietrze krzycząc: Zespół Chłopaków znów błysnął! <3 Po jakimś czasie obaj spadają i wbijają się w scenę. Po raz kolejny strażacy zajmują się pobojowiskiem. Kurtyna <3 A nie jednak nie, Tom wychodzi przed szereg. 'Tom: '''A więc na podsumowanie dzisiejszego występu chciałbym przeczytać wam wiersz, o Majli. <3 ''Drake już ugaszony (please). 'Tom: '''A więc: Mówią ci Majli, królowa twerku, Jesteś boginią tańca i seksu, Oczy nam z orbit wylatują, Gdy machasz przed nami swoją białą pupą. <3 Gdy ja krzyczę Majli, ty krzyczysz Twerk! Gdy ja krzyczę Majli, ty krzyczysz Twerk! Tutaj Majli naszą królową jest, Więcej lepiej się strzeż, zapierdalaj i pamiętaj: Majli to coś więcej niż zwykła kobieta. Bo to przecież jest zajebista tancerka! <3 ''Za Tomem pełno fajerwerków wybucha tworząc napis: We are love you Majli! A przed Toma wchodzi Drake liżąc młotek (please). Oboje zderzają się tyłkami. 'Drake & Tom: '''Fuck! <3 ''Ukłon i kurtyna. <3 Werdykt <3 Zaowdnicy i Klemcia stali tam,gdzie w tym sezonie odbywają się eliminacje (please) Oprócz nich był też tam wielki dźwig,na którym zawieszona była kula do burzenia <3 'Klementyna:'Wreszcie koniec <3 Zanim zacznę ocenę musicie wiedzieć,iż za pomocą kamer obserwowałam was w garderobach oraz przed występami więc te momenty też będą oceniane <3 'Ebony:'Cholera ;-; 'Klementyna:'Zaczynajmy więc <3 Na początek ocena waszych starań w garderobie (please).Tom i Drake wasze próbu zrobienia make-upu były przekomiczne <3 Ale przynajmniej się staraliście,więc doceniam :3 Ebony,ty byłaś beznadziejna (please) Nie robiłas prawie nic,żeby nadrobić opierdaling Annie.Punkt dla chłopaków <3 Musze wam powiedzieć,że niesamowicie wkurzało mnie wasze narzekanie -.- Zapał do pracy również był oceiany <3 Tutaj miałam spory problem,bo zarówno Drake jak i Ebony co drugie zdanie narzekali na swoją sytuację (please) Ale za to Tom był pozytywnie nastawiony <3 Więc dziękuj mu Drake,bo to on zdobył dla was drugi punkt <3 2:0 <3 Faceci się cieszą,a Ebony wkurza i daje dyskretnego kopa Annie <3 'Klementyna:'Idźmy dalej <3 Następne ocenię stroje i przygotowanie sceny <3 Drake i Tom,krótko mówiąc wasze stroje były nudne ;u; Ebony postarała się bardziej i idealnie odwzorowała dziwkarski styl Majli <3 2:1 <3 Ebony świecą się oczy <3 'Klementyna:'Ale za to zjebała przygotowanie sceny zostawiajac wszystko niewolnikom zamiast zrobić coś sama (please) Skarbie jak chcesz się opierdalać,to wykup sobie karła podobnego do mnie (please) Tom Twoje zapierdalanie opłaciło się <3 3:1 <3 Przejdźmy do występu <3 Konkretnie choreografii,doboru piosenek i ich przedstawienia <3 Chłopcy nie chcę być wredna,ale teraz to wy zjebaliście ;u; Na scenie działo się dużo,ale momentami aż za dużo co sprawiało raczej wrażenie cyrkowego niż muzycznego występu ;u; Ebony ty wyważyłaś to idealnie <3 3:2 <3 Dalej mamy dobór piosenek i ich przedstawienie <3 Drake i Tom nie byliście zbyt oryginalni i poszliście na łatwiznę wybierajac piosenki Majli ;u; Dodatkowo nie zrobiliście nic z tekstem,aby je trochę podrasować :) Allie skuła się kajdankami z Tomem '''Kimberly: Ale...ale co z naszym powrotem? ;_; Allie: Miałaś ty powrócić, a ja nie! Ja miałam tylko zadebiutować... WTF? W ogóle co to znaczy?! Kimberly: To dołączyć do gry nieco później niż wszyscy... Czyli coś jak powrót dla kogoś, kto w ogóle nie brał udziału... Czyli dokładnie to, co chciałaś! Allie po chwili zatrybiła i zmieszała się :S Allie: Phi! I tak nie chcę być tam bez Toma! Kimberly: Jeszcze zobaczymy... Kimberly uśmiechnęła się złowrogo, a Allie całowała Toma, który chyba miał tego powoli dość...Drake tymczasem, szlochał... Drake: 'Helen ;u;! ''Po tych słowach wszyscy wlecieli na jakiś statek. Na tym statku był także Garry. '''Tom: Garry! Co tu robisz? Garry: Hej Tom! Em... mam wakacje! Tom: Jak u ciebie? Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani